


Chase

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Fun smut.





	Chase

You were frozen as Dean reached his hand up, gently tucking your hair behind your ear. His fingers paused against your face, thumb moving to softly stroke your cheek. You felt like you would get lost in his eyes forever, the green flecks in them a million different shades.

Before you could lose yourself forever, though, Dean shot into action, his fingers digging into your sides and tickling you. You screeched, pushing away from him and running away down the hallway.

“You can’t outrun me, Y/N!” Dean hollered after you, his footsteps staying just a couple paces behind. You grinned, glancing over your shoulder as you raced along the maze of hallways in the bunker.

“Whatever, Dean,” you replied, trying to concentrate more on where you were going than what you were saying. "We both know I’m faster, especially when a _monster_ is after me!“

You heard Dean’s laugh as you ran through the doorway to the bunker’s large garage, leaping over the few steps that descended into the concrete room. "You’re calling me a monster now?” he asked, taking the steps one by one, unlike you. His slower pace allowed you to get halfway into the garage, rounding one of the cars so that you could see you over the hood.

“I mean, we’ve all got a little monster in us, right?” you asked, liking what you saw. There was a flush of excitement on Dean’s cheeks and he was breathing a bit heavier than normal, having run after you through the bunker. He was walking slowly toward you now, but you began to circle the car to keep it between the two of you.

“I suppose you’re right, sweetheart,” Dean conceded. He smirked at you. "A monster who wants the fair lady all to himself.“

Your eyebrow raised at his lame attempt at a pick-up, distracted for a moment. It was a moment too long - Dean quickly slid across the hood of the car and grabbed you before you could get away. His strong arms wrapped around your waist and his lips were suddenly on yours, molding perfectly as always.

You melted in his arms, noses smushing together as you kissed hungrily. Dean lifted you easily into his arms, setting your butt on the hood of the car before his hands were back at your waist. You dug your fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to rest between your legs. Dean’s fingers gripped tightly at the meat of your hips before his fingers slipped underneath the hem of your shirt, lifting it over your head quickly.

"Mmm, such a fair lady,” Dean commented as he threw your shirt to the floor. "All this fair skin, too…" Dean’s fingertips found purchase on your sides once more, the tickling sensation even worse now that there wasn’t a layer of clothing to protect your sensitive skin. This time, however, you weren’t able to run away, only able to scream and laugh in response. Your hands tried to push Dean’s fingers away, but he pulled you close to him and kept up the attack.

Pulling your bodies flush might have given Dean more power to tickle you, but it also gave you a bit of leverage. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling his hips flush into your body. You rolled against him, making sure to put just the right amount of pressure where it counted.

Dean groaned and his fingers fell from your sides, palms landing on your ass to squeeze you closer to him.

“Cheat,” he groaned, his head falling to let his lips press against your shoulder. "You’re just trying to distract me.“

You rolled your hips again, feeling the swell of his growing erection. "You’re the one who took my shirt off, you monster.”

Dean’s lips sucked at your skin. "Needed it off to punish you for running away from me,“ he said against your skin. You smiled, wanting to push his buttons a bit more. You pushed him away firmly, making him stumble backward a few steps in surprise. Quickly you slipped backwards and hopped off the hood of the car, now standing on the opposite side of it.

"Gonna punish me for running this time, too?” you asked before turning away, retracing your steps you’d run moments before. You really hoped Sam wasn’t going to be in the hallways between the garage and your bedroom, ‘cause he’d get an eyeful of your breasts, clad in just your bra, bouncing with every jog.

“Hey!” Dean yelled after you, on with the chase again. You slid into your shared bedroom, ending up standing at the foot of the bed and facing the door. Dean came into view, seeing that you were finally done running.

He put both hands against the doorframe, filling the empty space with his body. "Definitely going to punish you for running again, sweetheart. This time with your jeans.“

Your eyebrow raised again, thinking that Dean’s pick-up lines were severely lacking lately. You told him so.

"Y/N, I don’t need good pick-up lines anymore,” Dean argued, coming into the room and closing the door behind him. "I’ve got my girl and won’t be picking anyone else up for the rest of my life, if I can help it.“

Your stomach flipped at Dean’s comment, knowing that he wasn’t the best at talking about his feelings. The fact that he’d admitted that he didn’t want anyone else, ever? That made your heart race.

"Well come on, then,” you encouraged. "I ran from the monster - I think you need to get these jeans off of me so I learn my lesson.“

Dean grinned, closing the distance between the two of you quickly. He spent the next few hours teaching you a very clear lesson: running from Dean is a great way to end up naked in his bed, exhausted from three orgasms and mind-blowing sex.


End file.
